Fragments
by Fading wind
Summary: Edward remembers nothing of his past. Postmovie. [spoilers] [RoyEd]


Title: Fragments  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Roy x Edward  
Summary: Post-movie (what else do you expect from me?). Edward doesn't remember anything about his past.  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, RoyEd in this case. Movie spoilers, perhaps? Definitely end-of-series spoilers.  
Disclaimer: No, no, no, I don't own FMA. -shakes head sadly-

**Fragments**

He's cried.

He's cried countless times. Too many nights he'd tried to muffle his sobs into his pillow for him to remember.

He's cried his eyes out, his heart out, and perhaps even his memories.

For he doesn't remember nights filled with warmth and comfort anymore. He's forgotten the happiness and bliss love brought, even if that had been a temporary thing, and how he clung to it whenever possible. He doesn't remember ever being in love. He's forgotten how his lover looked like too, those precious features that he'd once loved and hated and been so _familiar _with.

He thinks perhaps it is _better _this way. It doesn't hurt as much as it did. He doesn't cry anymore, because he figures that there is no point crying over nothing. And his past, it seems to him, _is _nothing, because he recalls nothing of it. The only person he is able to remember vaguely is someone called Winry Rockbell, and that is because his brother talks of this girl a lot.

Al had been in love with this girl, but he never told her. He regrets it now, but there's nothing he can do about it. So he tells his brother about her, as if that would help, somehow. That is how Edward remembers the girl: through his brother's cheerful speeches. But there is nothing cheerful about the way Al cries at night, sobbing into his pillow like Ed used to do. But Ed doesn't do that anymore. What he does is gaze out of the window with empty eyes which showed only fragments of a shattered soul, and try to piece together the puzzle of his past.

He doesn't know who's worse, Al or him. But at least both of them can continue on with their lives like normal. Even though their hearts are broken, their lives are not, and that is what drives them to live on. They still _have_ a life. It isn't a very good one, but it isn't as bad as some people's, and they are glad of that.

Sometimes he feels ashamed that his brother can remember the girl he loved but didn't know loved him back or not, and he can't remember anything about the man he spent most of his happiest nights with.

---

One day, he meets this guy in the coffee shop down the road. Messy raven hair and an insufferable smirk stops his heart for a second. He finds himself drawn to the man by his dark obsidian eyes that showed kindness despite of the sarcasm in his tone. They become friends quite naturally, even though Edward is perfectly aware that he's a different man from the one he had known and loved.

He goes home, and suddenly the tears that hasn't been shed for a long time come spilling out. He curses himself. Memories resurface, and the pain comes back twice as much as before, hitting him with such force that was almost _physical_, and he nearly screams.

When the pain starts to fade and the tears dry, he decides to try a relationship with the man after all, because he knows that this is perhaps the only man that can help rebuild his soul and let him start a new life. He can't stay this way forever, constantly trying to live in his memories.

It is hard to let go of his past, now that it's become _something _once more, but he is willing to try.

**The End**

**A/N: **Naruto was stealing my FMA muse... . Luckily I managed to steal it back. xD Unluckily, it seems like Naruto's sort of played around with my muse and it's all funny. That's why this fic is so bad. I feel like something's missing. Anyway, I read this doujinshi called Lovely Cool Fake a while ago, and perhaps that's what triggered some of the thoughts behind this story, but as Naruto stole my muse I didn't manage to type it out until now. Naruto is evil... But I still love it. xD The wonderful SasuNaru and KakaIru stuff distracts me from RoyEd... Please read & review!


End file.
